Already in Love
by IamteamJacob
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are going on a date. In Nessie's Point of View. Cute piece of Fluff I came up with. Inspire me to write more by reviewing!


**This is a one shot that follows Breaking Dawn. It is about 7 or 8 years later when Renesemee who is matured and Jacob have a cute date. It is mostly a cute coupley moment. If you review enough I'll write another one like this or I'll consider adding on to this. It was just a fun thing I decided to do.**

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" Bella responded.

"I'm going now" I said, picking my purse up. My mom was two feet away so I could have just showed her but that's

kind of weird now. But the cool thing is Zafrina taught my how to do something cool. We figured out that my power is

kind of like her's but with touch. We've been experimenting with it to make it more like Dad's or Alice's. Meaning, if I

try hard enough I can sometimes push thoughts into other people's heads. It's sorta cool.

"Honey? Aren't you going?" Bella asked me who seemed to not be listening.

"What? Oh yeah, love you, bye!" I snapped out of my thoughts and walking to the garage. I climbed into my silver

Porsche and rolled down the windows. I turned on the radio and backed out. I was going pretty fast on my way to La

Push but I was excited to see Jacob. Our relationship has morphed with my age, unlike the relationship with my

family. I know I'll eventually marry him; I've always been in love with him. Jake wanted to come and pick me up but

they still only have one car and his sister Rachel was using it. When I _finally _arrived I let myself in the house.

"Hey Billy! How's it going?" I asked him.

"Great! Good to see you, it's only been an hour since you left to change for your date," Billy chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob came toward me, "Lets go, bye dad."

"Bye!" I said.

"You look really pretty," Jacob said.

I did? I was only in skinny jeans with a purple baby doll shirt on. You can even see the straps of my bikini going

around my neck. My ringlets which usually hung down my back were in a messy bun and I had barely any make up on.

He was looking pretty hot himself. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a striped button down shirt (unbuttoned of

course) with loose jeans (his bathing suit was obviously underneath them, you could see his jeans puffed out at

those places) and gym shoes. He got in the drivers seat and I sat in the passengers. He hadn't told me where we are

going. All he said was wear to a bathing suit. We drove in almost silence. I keep pushing pictures in his head, okay I

was cheating, my hand was on his so I really wasn't pushing the pictures, just showing them, and anyway I was

showing pictures of places we could be going. Jacob keep saying, "Nope, close, way off" Or some other comment that

didn't help me at all. Jacob was driving really slowly too, and I know that was on purpose. We finally stopped, and

my heart stopped.

The sun was still up so I could see the beauty of this. It was a patch of green and a beautiful spring beside it. The

spring looked like a little pond, okay not so little, Jacob could probably lie down across it and have plenty of room

and I think he is six five now. Anyway it had a water fall and the water was crystal clear. I saw the bottom had

pebbles that were the colors of the rainbow. It was the cutest thing! There were some trees shading it over and a

picnic basket with a tablecloth.

"I love it!" I squealed.

"This is so cliché!" Jacob laughed.

I had already eaten and so had Jake so the picnic supplies were meaning less. We held hands and walked to the

spring and looked at each other awkwardly. We both looked away from each other and we lifted our shirts above our

head. My bikini top was purple with lime green polka dots and Jacob smiled. It was his favorite one. I felt more

comfortable now and I reached down and undid my jeans. I let them slide down my legs and I stepped out of them,

and my flip-flops. I looked down at my bottoms. My string was untied. I tied it real quick and took that opportunity to

look at my legs. Thank god I shaved before I came, and lotioned. I took out my bun and shook my hair loose. I then,

shyly, looked at Jacob. He motioned to sit and dangle our feel in the water. God, he had great abs. I've seen him

without a shirt millions of times but right now? It really turned me on. He took my hand and we went and sat over by

the spring. I dipped my feet in and I was surprised at how warm the water was. He put his arm around me.

"Love you," He said.

"Love you too" I repeated. We were having a silent conversation. He was telling me how much he missed me in that

hour I wasn't with him today. He was telling me he has to run patrol tomorrow and I could run with him if I wanted,

or ride. And he was telling me he really wanted to kiss me. I leaned in and barely brushed his lips. He rebounded off

that and drew me closer and pulled me into the water. It came up to about me knees, we sat down against the edge

and I sat, facing him, on his lap. I ran my fingers over his abs as he squirmed, funny, that was his ticklish spot. I ran

my fingers up his torso and to his face. He put his warm hands around my cool skin. I fingered his lips and then

slithered them around his neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly, he paused for a breath and came back a bit

harder, with more passion. He breathed again then outlined my lips with his tongue. I kissed his forehead and lead a

trail of kisses back down to his lips where I started a long passionate kiss. Jacob opened his eyes and stared at me

with an ardent look. I ran my hands through his long shaggy hair that I loved and broke the kiss. I stood up and

walked over by the water fall. I lead him there and he sat under it with water pouring over him. I straddled myself on

his lap, water pouring on me and continued our kiss.

**So that's my cutesy one shot for today. It's short but I had the idea so I decided to write it out. Maybe I'll be inspired by you to do more? (that means review((lol)))**

**-Becca**


End file.
